


"The Vendetta"

by LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is scary, M/M, Magic Stiles, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Someone hug Stiles, kind of polyamory???, scott is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta
Summary: When you make a rock band with your best friend at age sixteen, You'd think it would all be okay. But sadly, your best friend is a manipulative asshole who chooses his girlfriends over you everytime.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	"The Vendetta"

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this chapter:  
> •Him&I (Cover by The Continuous feat. Sofia Ruszczyk)  
> •Bad Romance (Cover by Halestorm)
> 
> I apologize in advanced because Scott isn't actually a dick but in the fic he is AWFUL.

When Scott McCall was younger he always dreamed of having a band. His best friend, Stiles, went along with him. Stiles learned guitar and bass just so he could help his friend achieve his dream. They started posting videos of them playing and singing online and that's where it all started. At first, they didn't gain much media attention. 

Then Scott posted a video of Stiles doing a duet in a song with him, a rock version of 'Him & I'. God, that stirred people's attention. They enjoyed the chemistry of the video and the way it sounded. Slowly but surely they started booking gigs in underground places or alternative bars. Though technically they weren't old enough to drink, they'd still get offered a couple. Stiles, being the heathen he is, would always accept it which lead to some sticky situations. 

Their first huge stage was at a music festival in a town not far from their small town. At this point, Jackson was their drummer. Scott played guitar while Stiles played bass. They played an array of covers as well as originals and people lost their minds over it. At the end, Stiles jumped into his best friend's arms and kissed him. This was also why their fan base grew so quickly. Everyone assumed they were a couple because of the kiss.

Truth was, Stiles was desperately and hopelessly in love with Scott. He had been since they were kids. Scott didn't see Stiles like that but still played to his fantasy which led to a huge power dynamic between them. This increased when Scott found out he was a werewolf. Scott could manipulate his best friend like putty and Stiles would let him do it.

Eventually, They would play regularly at a rather large alternative club. Fans adored the genuine tension on stage, especially when Scott brought his girlfriends into the band. First it was Allison. She was okay. A decent voice. Then it was Lydia. Scott and Lydia only dated for a couple of weeks before Lydia found out what kind of guy he was and told him to fuck off. Now it is Malia. She is nice, clumsy. Not very good at being human. Stiles liked her to an extent. He didn't like that Scott was giving his solos to her. They were his after all.

Now we begin our story.

-

It's warm in the club. There was an old aesthetic to the building. It had dull lighting and all the walls were a brown colored brick. Some had old posters on them- Things like The Beatles, AC/DC, Aerosmith, and other bands. People are crowded, body to body. Some people practically dry humping on the dance floor.

Scott started off, strummed the guitar before Jackson came in. Him and Malia singing in sync at first. _Want yo bad romance_! Stiles played, rocking on his feet. He was glaring holes into the floor. See, originally Stiles did a lot of the duet parts then Scott brought in his girlfriends. He didn't mind it too much at first. But now it was all of his parts. Tonight he wasn't having it. He had a plan to fuck Scott over. To see how people reacted when it was him doing the solo that he was meant to do. 

_I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!_

Stiles looked up and moved beside Malia, giving her a devious smile. She looked at her confused. 

_I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could start a bad romance!_

He mouthed 'sorry' to her before kicking the old Shure 55 mic to him. It leaned so he kept his foot on it so it wouldn't fall. He kept playing as he looked their lead singer in the eyes. He belted out, singing the part he knew by heart.

_Woah-oh-oh_

Scott glared at him, looking pissed. This wasn't how they did things. 

_Caught in a bad romance_

Stiles sang out again, singing with Scott. They both backed up from the mics when done and played. Scott went back to singing, a beat late. He caught back up by skipping a word. 

Malia looked at Stiles who had handed the mic back and smiled. She knew that this was Stiles's song. She pushed the mic over to him and gave him two thumbs up. 

He pushed up against the mic, putting one hand on it. 

Scott was going to murder him.

_You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad._

Scott and Stiles started playing together, staring at each other with something that can only be described at fire.

_Bad romance._

Stiles decided to push his luck this time. Scott wouldn't dare do anything to him on stage. He walked up to Scott while he was singing and played right beside him. When it was time for Stiles to sing, he pressed against him. Scott sang with him, distracted by what was happening. It wasn't often that the male grew bold enough to pull stuff like this. It was usually only in private. 

Stiles grinned and moved away slowly. Strumming at the bass, going back to the mic that Malia had given him. 

_I want your love, And I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't wanna be friends, Je veux ton amour, Et je veux ta revanche, Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_

Stiles looked over at Scott who was looking out into the crowd. He looked out at the crowd who was really into it. Dancing, hollering, singing a lot. A few people just stood there mesmerized.

_No, I don't wanna be friends_

Then he and Scott sang together for the rest of the song. 

_I don't wanna be friends._

_Want your bad romance._

_Want your bad romance._

"We are The Vendetta! We'll be back soon! Have a good night!" Scott said, putting on a happy smile. His face was sweaty and his black hair was tousled ever which way. His tattoos moving on skin as his muscles flexed under his shirt. The band dispersed. Stiles being the last one to exit stage. Malia high-fived him. "You know. At first I was kind of angry. But you killed that!" She laughed. She was kind. She was his favorite out of all of Scott's girlfriends...besides Lydia. Who he was sort-of dating. "Thanks. I know it by heart." He said, pushing into the large room that they normally hung out in for break. Malia made her way to the restroom down the hall from the room. He sat down in a fold out chair that was in front of a mirror and looked at himself. 

His hair was damp with sweat and everywhere. His eyeliner looked like it was running down his face. His silver nose ring stood out in irony as he was surrounded by werewolves. He looked at himself really good. Trying to get a picture of what he looked like. He sometimes forgot. Often did. He had dark brown hair and dark doe eyes that were currently surrounded in dark makeup that Lydia liked. Ink covered his arms and he had one tattoo that crawled up his neck. He had too many ear piercings. His favorite was the industrial arrow piercing he was currently wearing. Allison had gifted it to him for his nineteenth birthday. He's loved it ever since. It was just a small black arrow with a tiny chain that hung down. 

He looked down at his clothes. A red and black plaid shirt over a form fitting black tee. Both had the sleeves sloppily cut off. His pants were tight and shiny. Leather. They were uncomfortable as hell but he liked the way they looked on him. He was ripped away from his thoughts when he saw his 'best friend' in the mirror. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" He growled out. "Because it was my solo in the first place." He snapped back. He did have a point. "That's not what we had planned though." He said getting more frustrated. "We didn't have your girlfriends stealing all of my solos planned out either." He was staying calm. Despite rage bubbling in his chest. "Stiles I'm gonna-"

Malia walked in when Stiles stood up, pushing the chair back. He was pressed against Scott, close enough that he could feel the wolf's breath of his face. They were chest to chest. This was a threat. "What are you gonna do Scotty? Gonna punish me in front of your girlfriend, Make me cry?" He whispered hotly. "Gonna show us how much of a fucking alpha you are? Huh Scott?" He spit. The wolf pushed him back, making his tumbl back on the chair. 

"Scott, what the fuck man?" Jackson said, finally getting up from his seat in the corner. Malia grabbed Scott by his arm and tried to pull him away. Then- Oh then, Lydia walked in. Hell ran over cold with the look she was giving Scott. She didn't even ask, she just pushed Scott out of the way and helped Stiles up. "Are you okay?" She said looking over him for any signs of anything. "Yeah babe, I'm fine." He smiled softly at her. 

-

When Stiles and Scott were getting popular, Stiles was madly in love with Scott. This has been established. He still sort of is, he just won't take any of his shit. Well, during this time period, Scott would use Stiles. 

The male would be on dirty bathroom floors moaning out his best friend's name and after- He'd just be left there. He began to believe that that was all he was worth.

That something like that was going to be the only type of love he would get from something because if his best friend would treat him like that, then obviously everyone else would. Then Miss Lydia Martin stepped into his life. He knew her but they didn't talk often. Not until one day when she found Stiles crying in a gas station bathroom. The blue florescence made him look sickly. She sat next to him and asked him what was wrong. 

He didn't talk to her at first, avoided the topic constantly. Then she looked a lot different then she does now. She had two black streaks in the front of her wavy red hair and she wore a more alternative preppy look. Now she was much more glam and pastel. 

Anyway, She and Stiles began to talk nearly everyday. They became extremely close. Not as close as he and Scott had been in the beginning but very close. After a year of talking, They started calling each other their "sort-of" partners. They weren't exactly dating but they were sort of partners. Mostly because Stiles had commitment issues and Lydia wouldn't push him on it. Besides, She was dating Jackson as well. He didn't mind that she was "sort-of" with Stiles. They all had a weird relationship. 

Long story short, Lydia is the reason Stiles realised he deserved better than Scott. That Scott was kind of an asshole.

Stiles could do so much better.

-

Lydia kissed Stiles's cheek and turned back to Scott. Then looked at Malia. "Control your fucking dog cause if he lays hands of Stiles again, I won't hesitate to scream in his ears while he sleeps." She glared. Malia didn't like being threatened but frankly, Lydia was terrifying. She nodded. 

Scott snarled, like animal snarled, at her. She flounced over to her other boyfriend, her flowey baby pink dress slightly raising with every step. She kissed Jackson on the cheek and he smiled. She then kissed him on the lips. Stiles wondered what that felt like since Jackson had a lip ring. He had never paid attention kissing Scott who used to have one. 

Their lights flickered twice. "Five minute call." Malia said though they all knew what it meant. 

Stiles picked up the chair that had been knocked over earlier. He sat down and started to fix his makeup. Scott and Malia were on the other side of the room, doing the same. Except Scott didn't wear makeup, he just likes watching Malia do hers. 

Lydia was trying to convince Jackson to do something with his hair (to which he promptly refused). The lights flickered again. They were on. 

The lights made Stiles blink. It was darker in the club now. He smiled and waved out to the crowd. "You know who we are, We know who you are. Let's get this started." Scott said strumming his guitar. Stiles got slightly distracted on the spiral on Jackson's drum. Their band symbol. A clever idea on Stiles part. 

They were playing an original. A fast paced sad love song about a girl who ran away with the boy she loved just to be disappointed. Stiles wrote it when he was twenty. He threw the sheet music at Scott who looked over it and said it was good. Stiles played a couple melancholy notes on his bass. Setting the tone. He looked up, dead into a light. Tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away.

_Soft lips that lie to me_

Stiles zoned out. He kept playing. His brain knew what to play, it's just he wasn't there. Malia sounded like an angel when she sang with Scott. Their voices matches each other's, a lot like Stiles and Scott's voices do. It was almost the end of song. He bit his lip and snapped out of all of his thoughts. He looked in the crowd and directly was met with harsh green eyes. Stiles kept his eyes there. Looking at this person. He had facial hair, a permanent (or so it seems) scowl and dark shaggy hair. 

The song ended and his didn't let his eyes back up. He actually put his hand up and waved at little. The man smiled curiously and waved back. He had bunny rabbit teeth. Stiles needed to know that man. Or at least sleep with him. Something. "Next is Huntress. If you know, feel free to sing along." Scott said into the mic. Stiles smiles. For the first time that night, a real smile. Because of some random stranger. 

They played three more songs before they were done. Stiles immediately tried to find his way around to the bar. When he was there he asked for anything strong and cheap.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a man, tall, brooding, green eyes, messy hair, bunny teeth." He asked. The bartender smiled and pointed to a man standing near the stairs. 

He ordered another drink for the man before walking over. He held it out and the man took it. "I'm Stiles." He said sipping from the absolute rubbish alcohol. "I'm aware." The man smiled. "I've seen you and your band play quite a few times." He said downing the liquid. Impressive. "Oh, You a fan?" He cocked a brow. "Sort of. My uncle owns the club. I'm a bouncer." He smiled. 

_You're related to the creepy bastard who owns the place?!_

"Oh. So you're a Hale?" He asked. "Yep." He placed the glass on the stair. 

"Derek Hale."


End file.
